Nightfall
NOTE: I know I was against making new stories but this is one I have to do, this will be the absolute FINAL story until our old ones are complete - it will have references to Dracula, meaning our canon will be changed ever so slightly but not in a way that will damage existing stories. Prologue The sun began to set as Matthew made his way into a small alley, finding a spot to lay down for the evening and gathering a few sheets by which to try and keep the freezing cold at bay - shivering a little as his stomach grumbled in protest to yet another day without proper food. Matthew had been without shelter for over a month now and although many shelters were available he was too afraid to spend his nights there, although the streets were dangerous he found them to be a safehaven from the dangers of his fellow human beings - having always suffered from paranoia and prefering his own company. Closing his eyes Matthew slowly began to drift into sleep, unaware that he was being observed from afar. A pair of yellow eyes stared intently at Matthew from the shadows before a figure stepped out, resembling a tall man dressed in black - his hair worn in a mohawk and piercing covering his ears and nose. The figure approached Matthew with predatory intent before stopping as a second figure materialized from the ground in front of himself - literally rising from the shadows like a ghost. The second figure was a woman dressed in a similar manner to the tall man, her hair long and unkempt - her yellow eyes glaring at the tall man as she frowned. "Leave, now" she warned. "How long will you play this game, Dawn?" the tall figure asked. "As long as you fools continue to ignore me.." the woman replied. "Oh, we don't ignore you Dawn.. the Elders speak of you.. they are most unhappy.." the tall figure said. "The Elders have no power over me anymore" the woman growled. "And you call us fools.." the tall figure snorted, turning away "..keep protecting the humans and you will see just how much power the Elders truly have over you, Dawn.. you are one of the Children of The Night.. sooner or later.. you will feed.. and when you do.. we shall see how forgiving humanity will be to their silent protector..". The woman growled as she watched the tall figure disappear back into the shadows, turning around to look at the still sleeping Matthew she sighed a little - hearing his heartbeat even from a distance, her eyes suddenly glowing as she saw the blood flowing through his artery and veins.. She quickly shook her head and closed her eyes, "..we shall see.." - with that she vanished in a cloud of mist. Chapter 1 The scene shifted to a hall within New Town Campus - a higher-learning faculty set up after War-Cry to help provide education for people of all ages and backgrounds, an ambitious and at the time controversial scheme that was labelled at the time an attempt to create a "super-school". The success rate however soon showed critics that the idea was far from a disaster and New Town Campus grew to become one of the most successful institutions in the country - it was also famous for being one of the most accepting faculties towards superhuman and alien students as well as those from other realities or time-lines. Today's topic was folklore from across the multiverse and the crowded hall was filled with all manner of students ranging from those who had just left high school to older students who had been at the Campus for several years, the lecturer standing atop a floating platform as he spoke to the class with the aid of virtual technology which manifested as small holographic images on each desk. "Throughout the multiverse, in every world and universe, there are stories of the living dead.. of creatures that remain in limbo between this world and the next.. to some they are known as ghouls.. to others revenants.. others call them vampires.." the professor states. A somewhat audible yawn was issued forth by Lilith Haniel; the newest Vagabond Alliance recruit and half-succubus who hailed from the realm known as Empyrea, who was sitting in the middle of the room. At her early days on the campus, her succubus aroma had drawn a number of unruly superhuman males who tried heckling her; after a few fist-fights or violent reprisals, almost no one would trouble her again. One unfortunate person made the mistake of grabbing her sensitive tail; he spent the next several hours unconscious. Lilith began drumming her fingers on the desk; a habit she had picked up. The warmth of the room, her missions for the Alliance, and the dullness of the lecture for her had begun to make her quite sleepy. At the other end of the room was Michael. Michael was adept at not being noticed; those who knew him said that he slunk around like a shadow. Michael pushed his glasses back up his nose and focused on the lecturer, absorbing each word with sustained interest. "..the vampire has been seen to take many forms, depending on the culture or time-period.. ranging from seductive humans to vicious beasts.. common weaknesses include pure silver, the wooden stake and sunlight.. however such things were not always capable of killing a vampire permanently.. indeed the vampire was believed to be capable of supernatural feats beyond that of other undead such as gaining the form of a bat, a wolf or even mist.. some vampires, it was claimed, could even become a shadow.. unseen except when it wanted..". The lecturer continued until his speech was interrupted by the ringing of a bell, signalling the end of the lesson, the usual chaos of overly eager students fleeing to the exit drowned out the lecturer's hurried attempt at finishing the speech as well as his futile efforts to warn everyone of an upcoming test the following day. As Lilith beganto walk out, she suddenly stopped, as if sensing something in the air. "Don't even think ''about it." she said through her teeth. With a disappointed sigh, a ghostly figure manifested near her- Kya, a wraith who hailed from the same world as Lilith. To say the two were friends was perhaps misleading; Lilith did not trust Kya in the slightest. "How did you know I was there?" Kya whined. "Because you're so predictable, you goddamn pervert." Kya responded with a disgruntled moan. "So, what did you think of the vampire lecture?" "Boring, dull, nothing like the vampires we have back at Empyrea..." "Really?" Kya asked. "I found it to be quite... enjoyable." "It's all ''folklore, ''though. Vampires don't exist on this world." "Well, have you seen one?" Kya asked. "No, but-" "Then how can you prove that?" Kya challeneged. Lilith was lost for words, and Kya was already putting her in a foul mood- something he seemed to have a special talent for. Meanwhile, Michael was finishing packing his books and notes, before he hurried out the door, brushing past Lilith and Kya, and barely having time to mouth back an apology; Michael always hurried to his classes, as his schedule was packed. The sun slowly began to set as the crowds began to disperse from the Campus - the days were always long in New Town Campus but the students by in large were used to the hectic lifestyle, those who didn't were often quick to leave. As the sun set a strange man walked amongst the crowds, most of his features covered by a large coat and hat - even his hands were covered by gloves, his eyes also hidden behind sunglasses. The man barged past a group of students, causing one of them to turn around angrily: "watch it!". Suddenly the figure swooped back and lifted the student up with one gloved hand, causing the others to back away - the victim struggling as his feet barely touched the ground - the grip choking him. Just after Lilith finally lost Kya, she rounded a corner only to see a student being choked. ''"Dammit." Lilith thought to herself. "I was hoping for a peaceful day..." But before she could intervene, Michael appeared, heading through the crowds toward the scene. "Why hello- sorry to butt in and all, but might I ask if you could put that student down?" he asks with shocking politeness. The figure tosses the student away, causing said student to cough and splutter as his friends help him up and scramble away - the figure turning to Michael and giving an audible growl, the figure then heads off as a chuckle is heard from a bench nearby. Soon the source of the chuckle is revealed as a young man with short black hair and a small scar on his left eye - dressed in black jeans and a shirt: his yellow eyes lightening up a little as he claps slightly as if watching a show. "Can I... help you?" Michael asks the applauding man. The man simply sticks his tongue out and flashes a grin, showing sharp fangs "..you already have, hero.." - then vanishes in a cold mist. Michael frowned. Ignoring all of the stares that he was suddenly recieving, he hoisted his satchel over his shoulder and set off for his next class. "Curious..." ''Lilith thought to herself. ''"I could've sworn I saw fangs..." "Your friend is brave but stupid" a voice states from behind, another man appearing next to Lilith - having long brown hair which covers most of his face, exposing one of his yellow eyes. Lilith's body suddenly went rigid with shock. "HOLY SH- don't do that!" she exclaimed, turning around and glaring at the newcomer irritably. The man simply stares at Lilith, unfazed by her reaction "..to go against Butch is one thing but now Zack has his sights on him, your friend is dead.. you do know that, don't you? pity, he was brave.. like I said.. but stupid..". Ignoring the fact that Michael technically wasn't her friend, Lilith decided to question the stranger. "Why're you telling me this? Who are Zack and Butch?" The man simply looks to Lilith "because you have a bit of vampirism in you.. though it is a different strain from the one found on this world.. that may just help you.. of course if you'd rather let him die that's your business.." - the man then turns and begins heading into the shadows again. Lilith looks out nervously toward the mysterious man before tearing down the hallway and pursuing Michael, whom she grabs before he can head into his class and begins to drag him off, despite his protests. "Pardon me- I'm sorry, but, I have a class to attend..." "...shut up. Your life's in danger by a madman who might think he's a vampire." "Really? That's unfortunate... why would anyone want to kill me?" Michael asked politely, seemingly unfazed. His response struck Lilith as odd. "You know, I can't tell if you're sarcastic or just annoyingly polite." "I'm sorry- I try my best." Lilith half-guided, half-dragged Michael out of the school, muttering darkly to herself. "If there's really a madman after him, the safest place I can hide him is Blade HQ..." However as Lilith moves a shadow sweeps across the ground and attaches itself to her own, almost unnoticable save for a sudden chill that soon fades - the shadow following her every step. As this occurs another figure watches from the distance, crouching down over the edge of a nearby rooftop - yellow eyes watching Lilith and Michael moving: "You spoke to her?" "Yes" "Did she listen?" "Perhaps.." "Good, now let's go.. we don't have much time..". Chapter 2 Lilith led Michael, still pulling him along, through a number of darkened streets and back alleyways; although dangerous, especially at night, Lilith knew no shorter route back to the Blade HQ. "...you seemed awfully quick to trust me." Lilith suddenly pointed out. "I see things." Michael said. Lilith was about to respond when she was interrupted by a rather unruly, obviously drunken group of men from across the street, who began making catcalls. "Fuck off!" Lilith roared back. "That only instigates them." Michael responded. "I never had to put up with this crap where I came from..." Lilith grumbled. Suddenly and without warning a pair of hands reach out from the ground, grabbing Lilith by the ankles and tugging quickly before a familar figure rises up - being the same man who had been sitting on the bench in the Campus not too long ago, flashing another fanged smile. "EEK!" Lilith cried out, kicking out instinctively at the figure who suddenly grabbed her. She was not fond of being snuck up on from behind, and now that it happened three times that day (including Kya's failed attempt), she was really beginning to be on edge. "Stop sneaking up on me, you perverts!" The man simply grabs Lilith and tosses her across the street, incredibly strong even to a succubus "..please.. like I need that kind of fun anymore.." - he then leaps over and slashes at Michael with the intent of knocking him onto the ground: his features changing to a more monstrous state as he attempts to sink his fangs into Michael's neck. Michael, tumbled across the ground, and barely had time to move as the man tried to bite him; Lilith however had caught herself and lunged toward the attacker with inhuman speed, intent on ramming him and throwing off his balance. "GET AWAY FROM HIM!" The figure's eyes glance at Lilith and he quickly detacthes from Michael, attacking Liilth with sharp claws as he morphs into a large humanoid bat - as this occurs two figures leap down from nearby and join the fight, surprisingly they side with Lilith against the other creature and attack with claws and fangs: yet retain a humanlike appearance, one of the figures is recognizable as the man Lilith had talked to on Campus and the other was a young woman. Lilith didn't question the new help; she leapt back, grabbed Michael, lifting him up to his feet, and dragging him to the side. "Wait here," she said, before turning back to face her attacker. The figures continue fighting as Lilith does this, the humanoid bat grabs the young woman and snaps her arm, causing it to bend in an unnatural way as she lets out a cry of pain - causing the other male to leap and deliver a vicious kick that sends the humanoid bat falling back, staggering as it lets out a cruel laugh. Lilith reacts by placing her palms inches apart; summoning a burst of light that shoots toward the attacker like an arrow. The humanoid bat lets out a horrific shriek, its jaws cracking open to reveal rows of razor sharp fangs - the light causing it to leap up and disappear in a cloud of mist. As the creature disappears the young man moves over to the injured woman and holds her arm, twisting it back into place - a few moments later the woman simply moves her arm as if nothing had happened and gave him a silent nod. Lilith moved over to Michael. "C'mon, let's go..." As Lilith does this the other two figures begin to move away, heading back towards the shadows without a word. Lilith looks back at the spot where the figures disappeared. She appears as if about to say something, but decides against it and resumes half-dragging Michael through the alleyways. The alleys seem deserted but a strange mist seems to follow Lilith across the area, chilling the air around her and Michael as the feeling of numerous unseen eyes watching from the shadows overwhelms the senses. "There's a presence here, following us." Michael said suddenly. Lilith spun around. "I don't see anything," she said, peering into the darkness. "You cannot feel it?" "What are you talking about?" Michael did not answer. After moving around the alleys for a while the pair come across what appears to be a night club - not a very respectable one either by the looks of it, large neon signs depicting a dancing woman and bouncers the size of small gorillas keeping the crowds of teenage delinquents at bay: many of them dressed in a fusion of punk and Gothic outfits. "Go in there." Michael suddenly said. "What?! Hell no!" Lilith exclaimed in disgust. "Are you crazy? That place is crawling with creeps and perverts!" "Better in there than out here," Michael said. "There's something out here... watching..." Lilith opened her mouth to argue, then shut it, growled slightly, and began pulling Michael toward the club. ''"You are starting to get real annoying..." ''she thought bitterly to herself. As Lilith and Michael enter the club the bouncers stand aside, eyeing Michael strangely - as if knowing something, nodding to Lilith as the doors swing open to reveal a dark room filled with dancing patrons, strobe lighting and music - several people sit in corners, at first looking as if embracing but upon closer inspection it is apparent they are feasting on each other in typical vampiric fashion. Upon taking a few steps further Lilith finds a young woman with long black hair and Gothic makeup standing in front of her, a smile revealing small fangs as she motions her towards a back room, dressed in a fusion of punk and Gothic much like the other patrons: "We've been expecting you, come on - don't want to stir up a scene now do we?" she says with a hint of mischief in her voice. "Follow," Michael said quietly. Lilith bit back a particularly nasty retort and awkwardly entered the back room after the strange woman. Category:Fantasy Category:Dark Category:Little-Red